Frost's Story
by Basil and Mallow and Moss
Summary: Frost has been banished from the alley- her home- for her powers. She can turn anything to ice, and frost and snow trail behind her. But what is she supposed to do now that she's banished? And is there something she can do to harness her powers of ice? No flames please. R&R please! Enjoy :3 Be patient for chapter 5! I have writer's block. Suggestions would help!
1. Chapter 1

(Moss here. I got this really good idea out of nowhere whatsoever. Well maybe it was my 3 cats... anyway, enjoy! Plus, I do not own Warriors, however much it would be awesome to own my favorite series in the universe... and yes I know it's a small allegiance, but I'll add more as the story goes on and more characters are introduced :) )

**Allegiances**

**Frost- **dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Later a dark gray she-cat with white paws, belly, and white-tipped tail after her banishment.

**Dash- **black tom with golden eyes. Brothers with Quick.

**Quick- **black tom with yellow eyes. Brothers with Dash.

**Spike- **leader of the rogues in the alley, black with two white paws and yellow eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Frost looked at the puddle in which wavered her reflection. A grayish black and white she-cat with copper eyes. Was this really her? She'd never had time to take a glance after the guard cats had chased her out of the alley. It had been such a long time since saw herself. Last she remembered, she was a dark gray she-cat. Had she changed because of her powers? When she was angry of her banishment, and turned the guards to ice? She didn't exactly remember.

Now she was away from the horrid alley where every cat seemed to hate her. Except for Quick and Dash. A huge hole had been in her heart ever since she had to leave them because of Spike. She missed their silver garbage can with a dent, where they curled up each night ever since her parents abandoned her. But now, she was away from her life as she knew it. No more garbage cans to hide in, rats that fight back, or nasty cats at every corner. There was no turning back.

As she passed by a puddle, she touched its water, and it turned to ice, frost slowly covering it. The reason she was considered a freak. The reason she was on the run. She could make everything and anything cold, or turn it to frost, snow or ice. No one, not even her family seemed to accept her. They had been scared of her powers, as with everyone else. Who wouldn't? She could turn them to ice as quick as an owl caught its prey, as her father stated. This was why, she realized she couldn't stay in one place for long, because of her powers. No cat would accept it. (besides Quick and Dash. She missed them terribly now!) No cat could find out her secret, like her parents said. So her parents tried to keep it a secret from Spike, the rogue's leader where she lived. They even kept Frost away from _themselves_. She hated her parents for this. But, of course, Spike found out eventually after a cat saw her turn another cat to ice when she got angry when he insulted her. Frost lowered her head in pain of the memory of her banishment. She pushed the thought away, for now anyway, and thought of another memory when she was with Quick and Dash. She smiled when she remembered their daily race...

***Flashback***

_"Frost! Wait up!" she heard a voice behind her. She turned around. Quick and Dash! Of course. Always following her_ everywhere_ she went. She smiled when the two toms approached. "Hey guys!"_

_Quick and Dash looked exhausted and were panting and breathing very hard. "There you are! We were wondering what happened to you! Do you want to go hunting for some rats in the alley?"_

_"Sure!" Frost bounded after them as they started to gallop away. How did she forget? Their every day race that no one ever said when it started. It was supposed to help them run away from ambushes in emergencies, or at least that was what Quick said. It felt more like a race they shared between each other._

_"Oh, and no cheating by slowing us down with ice!" Dash shouted to Frost, a slight smirk on his face. She narrowed her eyes in half annoyance and half amusement. She had told her two friends about her powers a few years back, and they had never revealed it to any cat at all. They did, however, tease her a bit about it, like right now._

_"Fine! I won't!" she called back as she gained speed on Dash until they were side by side._

_The three cats raced until they got up to a huge silver garbage can with a dent; their meeting place._

_"I won!" Frost and Dash said at the same time._

_"_No _I did!" Dash said, annoyed._

_"It's clear I won the race this time!" Frost yowled._

_"Guys, be quiet! I think I hear some rat." Quick said, silencing the argument instantly. He was rotating his ears backward to hear the sound of the rats movement better._

_Frost checked the air for the scent of rat. Most of it was stale, and she couldn't scent any fresh scents of rat. Then she heard some scuffling like Quick had in a garbage bag a few fox lengths away. She felt like she needed some cat to bat her for being so oblivious. Why didn't she think the rats would use the garbage to disguise their scent? _

_The three of them waited for the right moment, and finally when the rat in the garbage bag stilled, she signaled with a flick of her tail at the two toms to creep forward. They silently snuck up on the garbage. With, of course, their scent upwind. _

_Slowly, slowly, Frost, Quick, and Dash crept upon the garbage bag. Then, with a look in Quick's eyes that meant: _pounce- now!_ The three of them pouncing simultaneously. _

_And with a swift bite, Dash killed the rat in the garbage bag, making it go limp. All three cats dragged the rat out from the bag, Dash carrying it in his jaws, walking back to the silver garbage can. She was surprised it hadn't fought back like the rats in the alley usually did. It was probably the cold season._

_As they approached the silver garbage can, Quick jumped into it, Dash following, and finally Frost. Inside was some fluff that they had found in other cans for sleeping on, and a bit of bones for playing with when they got bored. Frost sighed. This was the best to "_Home sweet home_" she got to now ever since her parents decided that it was "too dangerous" for her to live with them. She snorted at the thought._

_"What're you thinking about?" she heard a voice say and someone nudged a piece of the rat toward her. She turned around. Quick. She didn't expect _him_ to go and comfort her. He wasn't exactly known as the sympathetic type, even as her friend._

_"I said, what are you thinking?" Frost heard Quick ask again as Dash jumped out of the can to hunt some more rats. She realized she had zoned out completely for awhile, thinking about her parents. _Leaving her _here in the alley when she was 5 moons. How sick..._

_Quick waved a paw in her face. "Anyone there? Frost? Where are you?"_

_Sighing again, she looked at Quick. "Yes?"_

_"What's on your mind?" he asked for the third time._

_"Well... it's... I've been thinking about my parents. How they abandoned me."_

_"I think they did that because they loved you, and they wanted to protect you."_

_Frost rolled her eyes, taking a bite of the rat. "Yeah. Protect me. They didn't even help me learn how to hunt, how to scent, anything. Your parents taught me. Not my own." She knew shamefully that she had lied a little bit to Quick when she said that._

_"Like I said, they were trying to protect you." _

_She ignored the last comment._

_"If you want to talk again," Quick flicked his tail upward. "You can ask."_

_Frost nodded as he too jumped out of the can, ready to hunt again. She finished up her share of the rat in silence. She realized they were very low on food. Frost knew, somehow, it didn't have to be this way. Had she done something wrong? Yawning, she curled up in a ball on the fluff and feathers. No matter how her parents had seemed to hate her, a small part of her she missed them. She missed her mother's white pelt brush against her's, adding gentle snow onto her mother's pelt. And her father, how he taught her to hide her scent and hunt in the winter. Frost sighed at the small memories. The only ones of her parents. They seemed to drift away, bit by bit..._

**_*_End of Flashback***

Frost woke up near the puddle. She must've fallen asleep thinking about her old life. It was time to move on... but where? And do what? What was the point of her _life_? she thought sadly. Where was her story going to take her?

* * *

(This took a really long time to finish since the idea was still bouncing around in my head, and I couldn't catch it for awhile. Plus I've been busy painting walls... anyway in the next chapter, you'll have to wait a bit since I take awhile to write stories since I edit them a lot. I'll write about her banishment next! No flames or cursing in reviews please! This is one of my first fanfics.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry this took so long! I edit and edit... I also have a five tests this week to study for. :P AND I was busy painting and doing other things. Sorry for the very impatient people! I hate to keep you waiting! (Btw, Frost has snow and ice trailing behind her only when she wants to show it. Didn't want to get you guys confused!) Oh and thanks for the nice reviews! I honestly thought I wouldn't get any. Well, I hope you like this chapter! No flames or cursing.)

**Allegiances**

**Frost**- dark gray and white she-cat with copper eyes.

**Quick**- black tom with yellow eyes. Brothers with Dash.

**Dash**- black tom with golden eyes. Brothers with Quick.

**Spike**- jet black tom with two white front paws and amber eyes.

**Socks- **brown and white tom with amber eyes.

**Fred- **ginger tom with yellow eyes.

**Paris- **gray tom.

**Brookstar- **gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Rainfeather- **gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Featherwing- **pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Frost had been walking and walking for what seemed forever. Where was she going to go? The question bounced back into her head continually. Now that she was away from the alley... what lay ahead?

She looked what lay in front of her, literally. She realized she was in front of a forest filled with strange new scents. Frost should've noticed it before, but she had been too deep in thought.

Looking down, she saw she was on a border: one between the Thunderpath she had been on and the forest. Without turning back, she stepped into the forest, taking in all the new scents. She'd never been in a forest before. It was all so new to her. All her life she'd lived in an alley filled with garbage and rats. Now... she was in a whole new world that was unfamiliar and strange. Frost shuddered.

As she took more and more steps into the forest, she felt more confident than ever. _This is my new life. The forest. I have to get used to it._

Frost checked the scents. Was that... squirrel? She'd only seen them a few times when they strayed into the alley by accident. Making sure she was hidden, and no stick to snap in front of her, she pounced on the squirrel. But she was a mouse length too short, and it ran away. What should she do now? She was starving! _Why not chase it?_

So Frost chased it down, more and more snow trailing behind her on her long run. She remembered her race with Quick and Dash. _This time, I'm _definitely _going to win._

She ran as fast as she could, as fast as the wind. Then, running slightly sideways up a tree, she leaped from there, and pounced on the squirrel accurately, killing it with a swift bite in the neck.

Feeling like something was behind her, she swiveled her head back.

It wasn't _behind_ her. It was _all around her._

Her eyes widened at the beautiful view that was in front of her. Willow trees dipping into streams. Waterfalls pouring down small rock-sides. A huge oak tree in the middle of a circle of streams. Perfect to climb!

As she approached the huge oak, she heard a rustle in the bushes. Frost turned around.

_Probably just my imagination. _she thought. _No big deal._

She walked on until she was at the base of the tree, and started climbing with the help of the knots on the tree. When she had reached the top, she couldn't help looking down. She gulped. Frost had _never _been this high. Not on a stack of garbage cans. Not on a Two-leg nest.

_Maybe I should go down. _But as she glanced down again, it was way to high for her to get down easily. She saw the sun setting already, and decided to call it off for tonight. Then she'd go and... what? What was the point of her life without Quick and Dash? At that thought, darkness overcame her.

***Flashback***

_Frost was trotting in the alley with Quick and Dash for a stroll. She was rather annoyed, still, that her parents had abandoned her. Cats with sharp amber, yellow, and green eyes shot past her. _

_"Ain't she the cat that got dropped off here by her parents?" A brown and white tabby tom snickered, amber eyes gleaming._

_"Yeah, Socks , she is." said a ginger tom, Fred. "Parents must have _really _hated her to drop her here in the alley."_

_"What a shame it is." a gray tom said to the brown and white tabby, Socks. The gray tom walked up to Frost as she quickened her pace. "A _shame_."_

_Anger boiled in her. Just as she was about to shout in their faces, Quick stopped her._

_"Leave her alone." Quick said as he stepped forward. "What did she ever do to you?"_

_"Why should we leave a this little kit alone? It's fun to make the kits here scared, or angry like this one." The gray tom retorted._

_Dash ran up towards his brother. "We're not kits anymore! And leave us alone. You're nothing but a bunch of nasty evil cats that try to make other cats lives miserable!" His chest puffed with pride that he'd actually said that._

_The three toms unsheathed their claws. _

_"I don't think you should've said that, little kit. Because now we're going to kill you." The gray tom's teeth bared at them. "What a shame we have to kill such- __defensive kits__."_

_And the toms charged at them._

_Dash tried to run away from Fred, who was after him. "I definitely don't regret what I said! It's the truth!"_

_"You'll regret it when you get killed by me!" The tom sliced Dash's flank. _

_"Dash, it's no use running now!" Frost said in all the confusion, eyes showing panic. The gray tom crept up on her, and she backed away. "What's the matter, scared?"_

_More anger boiled up in her until it was at its peak. Without thinking, she touched him and ice spread across his body._

_"What are you d-doing?" he stuttered, suddenly shivering from the ice._

_"It's your turn to be hurt!" Frost shouted, eyes turning an ice blue._

_"Please, don't! I was only j-j-joking!" The gray tom beseeched._

_"Too late!" And the tom turned to ice completely, frozen in time._

_The other two toms' eyes widened with horror. "C'mon! We got to tell Spike!" Socks said to the Fred, and they ran off. Frost, Quick and Dash knew they couldn't catch up._

_"Frost... I know you were angry, and so were we. But you got a bit too far." Quick said to her when she had calmed down._

_Her head lowered. "I'm probably going to be banished now, aren't I?"_

_Her two friends nodded. "Knowing Spike, he'll make sure you're not coming back."_

_Several cats then trotted up to the three of them, nudging them forward in an unpleasant gesture. "Spike wants to see you." A tortoiseshell she-cat said._

_Frost, Quick and Dash all followed without a single argument. The iced cat seemed to be glaring at her as if to say, _This is what you deserve, punk.

_When they finally got to a stack of garbage cans, they stopped. Spike was cleaning himself while two other cats left him some rats to eat. They scurried off in a rush. After awhile of waiting, Spike eventually acknowledged them. He sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes._

_"What is it now?" he asked. Then he saw Frost in front of all of the others. "Hmmm... what happened, may I ask?"_

_The ginger tom trotted up to Spike. "She turned poor ol' Paris to ice! I swear!"_

_"It that so? Prove it." He gestured for Frost to come to him._

_She went up to Spike, frozen like the cat Paris she had turned to ice._

_"Show me!" Spike shouted._

_Feeling she had no choice, Frost touched the stack of garbage cans Spike was on. Instantly ice climbed up like ivy onto the cans. When it got closer and closer to Spike, he yelled, "Stop!"_

_He thought for a moment. "Interesting." Frost could sense his fear even though he tried to hide it. "You are a threat to this alley. Turning an innocent bystander to ice! Cruelty is not accepted."_

_"He was insulting me! And he wanted to kill us!" she said._

_"Fighting back I see? _That_ is also not accepted in this alley. Guards, take her!"_

_Four burly cats approached her. "You're going to be fun to kill!" _

_Quick and Dash jumped in, scratching the guards faces. "Run!"_

_She only stood still. "But I'll never see you again!"_

_"I hope our paths cross again!" Quick said as he clawed another cat. "Go!" they both yelled. _

_"Your kind is not accepted here! Ever! Leave!" Spike said as Frost ran. To himself he added so no cat could hear, he said, "I should've known. With parents like hers."_

_Frost did what she had done when they raced to the silver garbage can like everyday. She ran as fast as she could, frost trailing behind her. She felt a slight change in herself and realized she now had white paws. But she didn't pay attention to that and soon forgot until morning. Spike's words echoed in her head. "Your kind is not accepted here! Ever! Leave!" _

***End of Flashback***

Frost woke up, breathing quickly. Her banishment had been haunting her ever since she left the alley. Tired, she decided to jump down from her oak, and forgot its massive height.

"AAAAAHHHH!" she screamed when she remembered its height as she was falling. A bit too late.

She landed in a nearby pool of water making a big splash. Silence followed.

"What was that?" she heard a voice say.

"I don't know. Let's check it out. Better not be another fox."

The voices came closer, and she saw they were two cats. One was a gray tabby she-cat and the other was a pale gray she-cat.

"Definitely not a fox." the gray tabby whispered to the pale. She turned to Frost.

"Who are you?"

"Um, I'm Frost."

"Are you a loner or a rogue?"

"What? Well, I guess I'm a loner."

"Are you just passing by?"

_What is with all these questions? Why are they so __suspicious? _"I thought I could live here in the forest."

"You're on our territory. We'll have to take you to Brookstar." The pale gray she-cat said.

"I'm not an intruder!"

"Then let Brookstar decide."

_I hope this Brookstar is nothing like Spike. _She nodded obediently. "Okay."

So Frost followed the two she-cats behind a waterfall, and into another pool, this one in a cave. As she looked around, she saw that this place was made of mostly caves, waterfalls, and pools. They two she-cats stopped at a big cave with a small stream besides it. As she entered the cave, a gray she-cat was talking to a pale gray, almost white, tom. She nodded him off as Frost came up to her.

"Rainfeather, Featherwing, you found this cat on our territory as you say?"

"Yes, we did." Rainfeather said. The gray she-cat, who must have been Brookstar, flicked her tail, and the she-cats were dismissed and went to the back of the den. She turned to Frost.

"And who are you?" The gray she-cat asked gently, much nicer than Spike had been.

"I'm Frost. I was banished from my alley."

"Why were you banished?"

Frost took awhile to answer, thinking about it her life as she knew it so far.

"Well, here's my story."


	3. Chapter 3

(I take a bit long on writing stories 'cause I was studying and I have NYSSMA... And thank you for reviewing peeps! I was jumping up and down when more reviews came up. Thank you Fireyes17, ilikedragons, MewMewLight271, and Pumkinfur! You peeps really helped in my confidence boost for this story :3 (Frost's Story DOES NOT end her when she tells Brookstar her life story. That's not the point of the story.) Now on to the chapter!)

**Allegiances**

**Frost- **dark gray and white she-cat with copper eyes.

**Quick- **sleek black tom with yellow eyes. Brothers with Dash.

**Dash- **black tom with golden eyes. Brothers with Quick.

**Brookstar- **gray she-cat with blue eyes, leader of MistClan.

**Rainfeather- **gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, deputy of MistClan.

**Featherwing- **pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes, medicine cat of MistClan.

**Chapter 3**

It seemed like Frost was walking through her life all over again when she told Brookstar the story of her life so far. When she first met Quick and Dash, when her parents abandoned her, her banishment, etc. Frost even included her ice powers. She would find out soon anyway, right? As she went on, Brookstar stared intently at her and nodding at some points of her life story like she understood every part of it. When she was done, Brookstar waited a moment, taking it all in.

"Well, Frost, you're in luck. Cats like you are in the camp now." Brookstar said.

_There are actually cats like me?! _Frost thought. _I'm not such an outsider now!_

"We're like you, except with different powers over elements. I have the power over water, Rainfeather too, and Featherwing has the power over Earth to heal other cats since she is our medicine cat." (A/N: I am well aware cats don't know what the Earth is) She pointed her tail to the she-cats.

"So... are there cats like me with my ice powers?" Frost asked hopefully.

"For a long time there hasn't. Not since the time-" Brookstar shook her head. "I'll tell you later."

"Um... then what are we called?" Frost went on to another question, a bit disappointed. "And what is this place?"

Brookstar stared at Frost for a long time before answering. "We are called "Elementals". Each cat controls their element, and some might have the same. Some not. And where you are is in a clan, MistClan. We are the only clan of cats as far as I know."

_MistClan? Okay... that doesn't sound like it fits. _thought Frost.

"The reason it is not called "ElementClan" or "ElementalClan" is because we didn't have cats with powers when our clan was first created. But soon, special cats started to be born into our clan. And.. we had to accept it as it was."

Even though, she could sense Brookstar wasn't telling the whole truth, she thought, So _unlike the cats I knew in the alley. _

"Every cat practices their elemental power here in MistClan. Today, I accept you as an apprentice under Ice. Today, you start your training."

Frost's eyes glowed blue with happiness, then went back to copper. "Who's going to be my mentor if no one has ice powers like me?"

"Rainfeather here will."

She walked up to her mentor, tilting her head up to look at Rainfeather. She could tell she'd be a good mentor and they'd have some good times together.

"Come with me." Rainfeather's blue eyes sparkled. "I may not know ice well, but I know a bit. I'll help you harness your powers."

So Frost trotted beside Rainfeather to a clear blue pool. _Finally, somewhere I belong! _

_I wonder if she's part of the prophecy. _Brookstar thought as Featherwing left the cave. _If it's true, then some things, dangerous or not, are going to happen to my clan._

(Sorry if you didn't like the shortness of the chapter or if it wasn't the best. :P R&R! Suggestions would help :) Once again, no flames, just to be safe.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Once again sorry this took long! I've been pretty busy lately. I had to come up with a flute solo, go to my vacation house, and I'm studying for a school spelling bee, etc. Thank you Moonbeam141! Your suggestion really helped, even though I added some things into it. And you too Pumkinfur! Yes, I will get to the prophecy soon. Be patient! Oh and Featherleap, thank you for reviewing too! Thanks! You guys are so nice! :3 Also, I have Frost's apprentice ceremony in here because I forgot. *smacks forehead* I should've added it before, but then again, the apprentice ceremony doesn't exactly fit well into chapter 3. Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy ;) Oh and a little more SUSPENSE for you peeps: What is the prophecy Brookstar mentioned?! Will Quick and Dash come back in the story?! You'll have to wait to find out!)

**Allegiances**

**Brookstar- **gray she-cat with watery blue eyes, leader of MistClan. Water powers.

**Rainfeather- **gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, deputy of MistClan. Water powers.

**Featherwing- **pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes, medicine cat of MistClan. Earth powers.

**Willowpelt- **white she-cat with green eyes, medicine cat of MistClan. Air powers.

**Frostpaw- **dark gray and white she-cat with copper eyes. Mentor is Rainfeather. Ice powers.

**Goldenpaw- **pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor is Brookstar. Fire powers.

**Chapter 4**

Frost jumped into the clear pool of water with Rainfeather. The water felt so fresh and cool on her back. There was never any water in the alley, only small dirty puddles. Not like this!

The refreshing water calmed her. So deeply, in fact, she forgot about Rainfeather.

"Feeling refreshed, are we?" her new mentor called rather loudly to get Frost out of her thoughts. She turned to Rainfeather.

"Um... Yes." Frost felt a bit embarrassed. Her first lesson and she was drifting off already. Great start.

"How could I forget!" Rainfeather rolled her eyes in annoyance. It was her turn to feel stupid. "You need an official ceremony to become an apprentice!"

"I do?" How was Frost, an alley cat, supposed to know that? She only just joined the clan today.

"And let the clan know. They might think you're an intruder if we don't have a ceremony."

"Good point..." her apprentice nodded. She didn't want the cats she was going to live to think of as an strange cat.

"I can't _believe _Brookstar and I were too distracted about the-" Her mentor stopped herself abruptly.

"What? What were you distracted about?" A spark of interest and curiosity was in her voice.

Rainfeather sighed. "Nothing. Nothing you need to know." She then dunked her head in the pool of water as she was swimming. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Well, what is it?!"

"Nothing." She said again, and swam to the edge of the pool.

Frost groaned in disappointment. She _should _know. It had to do with her, and it was _important_. She definitely knew that. She felt a burning anger with desperateness inside her that seemed to come out of no where. She _had_ to know.

Wait- what am I thinking? she shook her thoughts away. She shuddered. _I could've hurt Rainfeather with that anger the way I did with that cat Paris._

"Are you okay?" Rainfeather asked, confused, swimming towards her. "You drifted off again, but... it was different. Your eyes turned ice blue."

She didn't know what to say to her mentor. She was completely speechless and stunned on the spot.

"Maybe we should get you to the medicine cat..." she tried, and Frost got out of her trance.

"I'm sorry, it's just- I felt the way I did when the cat in the alley, Paris, was taunting me." Frost looked down on the ground. "If I don't control this... feeling... I could hurt some cat that doesn't deserve it." She was scared of her powers now like the cats in the alley.

"That's why I'm here to help you control your powers in the first place." Rainfeather curled her wet tail onto Frost's shoulders.

Her apprentice nodded, looking absentmindedly at the shimmering pool they were in, a slight smile curling on her mouth. "Yeah."

"So what are you waiting for? We got to do that apprentice ceremony of yours!" She then dragged Frost out of the pool.

"But I thought we were going to swim-"

"First the apprentice ceremony! We need to let every cat know you're part of MistClan now."

So Rainfeather dragged Frost out of the water, onto the cave floor, and to Brookstar's den.

_This is what mentors do? _thought Frost. _Drag their apprentices around, _literally? She thought for a moment about it. _I think I'll like living __here._

"Brookstar! We need to do Frost's apprentice ceremony!"

"Okay, okay." Brookstar walked out of her den, eyes sparkling with amusement. "For a deputy, you sure are jumpy."

"Well, you picked me for a reason." Rainfeather said. "Now onto the ceremony!"

Brookstar stepped out of her den and jumped onto a big rock outside a waterfall. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the cave of High Falls for a clan meeting!"

Frost gulped as more and more cats gathered beneath the cave. Soon a gray, ginger, white, brown mesh of cats were sitting under the cave of High Falls. She was going to be a part of the clan with _all_ of them? _Well, _Frost told herself. _I chose this life. It's definitely going to be better than the alley._

"A new member is joining MistClan. She is from Two-leg place, what she calls an alley. She came her searching for a home after she found the alley was no longer her home." Brookstar announced. Frost was glad she reworded her banishment.

"She has powers, like many of us do. Ice." A murmur grew among the MistClan cats.

"Silence!" the leader swished her tail, and the cats fell silent. "Here she is. Frost."

Reluctantly, she crept out of Brookstar's den and up to Brookstar. Awed faces looked upon her. Others were confused. A few rolled their eyes.

"Frost, from this moment on, you will be known as Frostpaw. The paw represents the path apprentices paws are on, until they receive their warrior name."

Frostpaw nodded to her leader. She liked her new name a lot. It just fit.

Rainfeather, step forward." Her deputy pranced up, trying to hide the excited prance, but failing horribly. She was probably excited for the official ceremony. But, no, maybe she was faking it. Frostpaw couldn't tell yet. She didn't know her mentor too much yet.

"Rainfeather, you will be Frostpaw's mentor." The deputy touched noses with Frostpaw. When she tilted her head a bit with confusion, she explained, "We're supposed to do this. It's a clan tradition." So apprentice and mentor touched noses.

"Frostpaw! Frostpaw! Frostpaw!" the MistClan cats yowled below. They liked her. They actually _liked_ her. Her white chest puffed with pride.

"Now, my first official apprentice, do you want to learn to harness those ice powers of yours?" Rainfeather said as she bumped gently into Frostpaw's flank.

"Of course!" Frostpaw said, purring. She hadn't purred in a long time. It felt good. "But first can I meet some of the apprentices?"

"Sure. You go make some friends. When you're ready, I'll be in the medicine cats den with Featherwing."

"Okay!" Frostpaw jumped into the pool she had been in before with her mentor. A pale ginger head popped up onto the surface, scaring the heck out her.

"What..." she asked slowly, eventually realizing it was a cat. "_Why_ did you do that?"

"Sorry! I needed to get some breath. And you jumped in here when I was going up to the surface. It was the timing."

"Oh." Frostpaw realized she shouldn't be judging the cat of her clan to quickly. "I'm Frostpaw."

"I know. Every cat in the clan knows you." the she-cat said. "I'm Goldenpaw. I'm learning to harness my fire powers." At once, she warmed up the pool, the tip of her tail on fire, then stopped after the pool was boiling.

"Sorry. I really need to work on that." Goldenpaw's cheeks turned warm, little flicks of flame on them.

"How come you're okay in the pool? Isn't water supposed to put out fire?" Frostpaw asked.

"Well, yeah, it's supposed to, but now that's I've learned how to harness my fire in water, I can do a lot! Still need to work on some stuff before I become a warrior."

"What do you do here in MistClan after you harness your powers?"

"We teach other cats how to harness their powers, protect the clan from outside forces like foxes."

"That's it? I mean... is there anything else we do?"

"After a huge flood, no. The leader before Brookstar was Graystar, and there were many more warriors, so we could do things like challenges at least." she sighed. "MistClan's been worn down. Did you see we only had at least 20 warriors?"

Frostpaw nodded. But when she was above the clan, she thought it was big. Maybe that was because she felt so small then though.

"MistClan has also been hidden for a while. Ever since cats like us were being born. The other clans didn't accept it. We were... banished. Honestly, I'm not sure what our powers are even for."

"There were other clans?!" Now she was intent on learning more.

"Yeah. There probably still are. No cat has ventured out of these caves before. Except for Rainfeather and Featherwing when they were apprentices."

Her mentor was best friends with the medicine cat? Still more she had to learn.

"They only told Graystar about what they saw. They weren't allowed to tell anything else."

"But... aren't you allowed a bit outside the caves? I saw Rainfeather and Featherwing when they found me, and they weren't too far from the caves."

"We only ever do that when we don't have a lot of prey to eat. It's getting better, though. More prey is showing up." Goldenpaw's eyes glanced to the ground. Frostpaw knew she wasn't telling the whole truth. She probably would get in trouble if she did tell.

"Are there any other apprentices?"

"So far, just me and you. The kits are only a few moons old. In order to be an apprentice, you have to be six moons old." the pale ginger she-cat looked Frostpaw over. "You're six moons old or older, right?"

"Yep, seven moons old."

An awkward silence followed. Frostpaw had never really been good at conversations.

"...I better be going to my mentor. I need to learn how to control my ice powers." she said. Then she rolled her eyes in her mind, not wanting to hurt Goldenpaw's feelings. She sounded so stupid and corny! One reason she didn't normally talk to other cats besides Quick and Dash.

The apprentice nodded. "Okay. See you around!" And with that, she went back under the water, her body covered in flames, not harming her a bit.

Frostpaw swam until she was at the edge of the pool of water and walked out, freezing the edge of the pool with her ice. She decided to get Rainfeather by now. She had to be waiting.

As she approached the medicine cats den, she heard Rainfeather's and Featherwing's voices.

"She's a great apprentice, I know she'll become a great warrior." she heard Rainfeather say.

"Yes, she will. But she'll be what? Like all the other warriors? MistClan doesn't know what to do after we learn to harness our powers. I mean, what's the point after?" That must be Featherwing speaking.

"I think she might be the one in the prophecy. The one that changes MistClan. Brings our clan back to its former place with the other clans. Finds the meaning of our powers."

Prophecy? How could she, an alley cat, a former alley cat, be part of a prophecy?

A small gust of air blew into the medicine cats den. "She has to be the cat in the prophecy. She fits. Copper eyes, dark gray and white fur. Exiled then joined. It's _got _to be her."

"I know, Willowpelt. But when should we tell her?" Featherwing said.

"Oh, she's been listening the whole time. Come out from hiding, Frostpaw."

Frostpaw crept inside the den, crouching. This was embarrassing. "How did you know I was there?"

Willowpelt's green eyes seemed to swirl. "I'm one with the wind. The wind hears everything."

"So... I'm supposed to be in a prophecy? How?"

"You fit in the prophecy. You heard me before you revealed yourself. You have the copper eyes, dark gray and white fur, were exiled then joined MistClan. You're the first cat ever to find us. We've been hidden so long."

"Well, can you tell me more about this prophecy?" Frostpaw asked, determined to know more.

Willowpelt, Featherwing, and Rainfeather all nodded their heads. "Yes, you deserve to, my apprentice!" Rainfeather say, nudging Frostpaw. "Okay, so where do we start?"

* * *

(NEXT chapter will be about the prophecy Frostpaw is in. I know, I hate waiting. But I love cliffhangers! Just so you peeps know, I will probably take long on chapter 5 too. Sorry! I'm busy! Hope you liked this chapter! R&R!)


End file.
